


Adult Trio x Reader

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult trio, F/M, Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Illumi wants you to have his babies, Implied Sexual Content, No Pregnancy, idk how to tag, nen not specifically specified, pregnancy ruins everything lmao, reader has a rare nen, reader is a baddie tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: i was extremely bored and this happened. i’m sorry? no i’m notenjoy x
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

** Random **

• you whooped their asses the first time you met them. 

• you have them wrapped around your finger 

• your aura is actually quite powerful and unique. it makes them uncomfortable because no one really knows what you’re thinking and what you’re capable of doing on most days 

• when chrollo threatened to tie you up and torture you, you simply told him he was kinky. (feitan was 100% on board)

• chrollo thinks you’re impulsive but he finds you extremely fascinating (he can’t stop thinking about you and it annoys him) 

• illumi took an interest in you when you told him your desire was to kill his family and put their bodies in a museum on display for other hunters to see (kinda made him horny) 

• sex is never boring regardless of who you’re with but hisoka would 100% let you peg him (#peghisoka2021)

• chrollo would make love to you but when he fucks, it’s hard and he wouldn’t be opposed to sticking a finger in your ass while he’s doing so.   
• illumi would he gentle at first, seeing sex as a way to satisfy himself or just to have children but he’d eventually enjoy it with you and look forward to it

• hisoka is just happy you let him have his way with you but you make sure to make him beg which he enjoys 


	2. Chrollo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he’s my fave. i love him  
> he activated my church kink and i have no shame

The Phanton Troupe are afraid of you but they’d also do anything to protect you because Chrollo told them they and no choice. They’ve seen you do things even they can’t explain and when Chrollo tried to steal your nen at first, you watched him cry out in pain as you used your manipulating nen to get into his head and cause his brain to mess with his nervous system. You told him he was lucky you didn’t give him an aneurism

He was bed ridden for days and he immediately took a liking to you immediately. Feitan considers you a friend and hopes you’ll kill Hisoka one day.

They still don’t understand your abilities but you’ve reassured them that while you’re good at manipulating and mind control, you don’t control people and never have. You’ve never had the desire to. It was more of a last resort because you were pretty skilled in the fighting department without the need for your nen 

“You’re incapable of love” You say, you hadn’t even looked up from the book you were reading but you could feel his eyes on you. You didn’t mean to say it out loud but it was out, nothing you could do about it now.

It felt like years before he finally says something.

“What makes you say that?” Chrollo asks. You do look up now, your pretty eyes looking into his grey orbs, it felt like you could get lost in them, but he never let you. You knew better than to try and love someone like him

Though, if you were being honest, it was already too late but that didn’t mean you had to admit it.

“Merely an observation” You shrug, closing your book. “I’m sure in some way you love the spiders but perhaps like a father loving their troubled child but from afar”

That actually makes him laugh and you sigh. Not really expecting him to understand, he was complicated after all. It’s why you liked watching him, he was graceful in everything he did and it was weird to you, because even in the act of murder, he was so meticulous.

“And yourself?” You say, tapping your chin “you might love yourself but I suppose you don’t know how to”

He stops smiling this time, looking at you with so much intensity that it does scare you and you weren’t scared of anything. Did you hit a nerve? 

“Teach me” He says and your breath hitches, eyes widening

“W-what?” You ask, not sure if you heard him correctly.

“I want to .... _love_ ” He says, moving closer to you “I find myself drawn to you, like a precious jewel”

You don’t say anything, wanting him to continue. Perhaps there was hope after all

“I’ve stolen so many things, seen so many faces” He says and he looks amused again, “but none has ever caught my eye the way you have”

“It’s because I can kick your ass” You say but it comes out more like a whisper and you bite your lip as he chuckles

“Maybe” he says but then he’s reaching out for you, caressing your cheek so softly and you unconsciously move closer to him

“Perhaps I’m a weakness” You say, looking up into his eyes because you definitely felt that way about him. He had the ability to break down the walls you’d built around yourself without even trying and that was scary.... dangerous almost

“Hardly, I’ve seen the way you handle yourself” He laughs, “besides, you said I love the spiders correct?”

You nod

“Then wouldn’t that make them a weakness?” He asks

“Hm, I suppose” You say softly

“You’re so fascinating” He admits, “I can’t understand you”

“Did you figure that out before or after you tried to steal my nen?” You tease and he chuckles

“Before” He says, “I can’t kill you..”

“No” You say, shaking your head “but you want to”

He doesn’t reply right away, instead searching in your eyes for the answers he needed. He looked at you as though you knew everything he needed to know and maybe you did.

“I did” he sighs, “Now, I’m afraid to lose you”

You look into his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to lie to you. You had that uncanny ability to read people, even ones as complicated as Chrollo Lucilfer. Despite him being a manipulator and a liar, none of that worked on you.

“You’re like a poem” He says, and he leans down to kiss you.

You wonder if he had already fallen for you before you’d fallen for him.

He couldn’t kill you but you could kill him, yet you didn’t want to. Killing him would be easy, you’d be able to leave not that anyone held you back.

But the way he kissed you, the way he looked at you... you were hooked instantly.

“Chrollo....” You whispered as he broke the kiss

“What is it darling?” He asked

“I want you ....” You said, finding your voice again

“You have me” He smirks but you shook your head. He knew what you meant

“No, I want you to.....  break me” You say, looking into his eyes again 

He kisses you again, with much more force as he pushes you down onto the couch.


	3. Illumi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if he would he capable of showing any emotions towards his s/o or someone he was interested in.

Illumi shows way more emotions with you, unable to control it. He accuses you of having a mind control nen but you explain that your nen varies depending on your moods and that it would be impossible to control someone like him even with your abilities. He found that offensive in the beginning

“You think so highly of yourself, it’s amusing” You say dryly and he’s definitely taken back by how bold you are. Weren’t you afraid of him? He could kill you right there

He’s seen you use it to torture people without breaking a sweat and it’s when he started liking you but he never admits it. He simply insists you marry him and have his children. You find him repulsive ... until you don’t

“I have no desire to bare children” You say, offended that he’d even ask that of you

“And why is that?” He asks. He doesn’t understand what’s the big deal. How would he carry on his legacy if you refused to have his children

“You’re ridiculous” You roll your eyes, “find someone else, I’m not interested in you or children”

That’s a lie. He knows it. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t find him interesting or maybe you were insane, he wasn’t sure which he preferred 

“I am not interested in anyone else” He tells you, he sounds serious but he always does and half the time you can’t tell what’s going on inside his head and you’re not sure you want to know 

“Just a few days ago you wanted to kill me and now you want me to marry you?” You laugh, looking at him “you’re out of your mind”

“I’ve been told” He says, his face blank and void of any emotion as usual, it’s as if he was bored with the conversation and of you but you knew better so decided to humour him 

“You’d want me to stay with you, locked away from the rest of the world while I fulfil my duties as a wife?” You ask and he nods, titling his head slightly to look at you in your eyes 

You yawn, stretching your limbs. He had to be joking but you knew about his family, people like them didn’t joke around. It was kind of sad really. 

“Absolutely not” You deadpan, “do I look like the wife kind to you?” 

He stares at you. He has been since you started the conversation but this time, it’s more intense if that’s even possible but you don’t let it bother you. You weren’t scared anyway and even if he tried to kill you, assassin or not, you were much faster than he was. 

“Looks can be deceiving” He says, folding his arms 

“Sorry to break it to you buddy but what you see, is what you get” You shrug 

You were dressed in all black, from head to toe. You always wore dark and bold makeup and your nails were always painted black, red or white. You had a few piercings and tattoos. You didn’t believe in marriage and the idea of being a mother was repulsive. You were a trained sniper and ninja, with a licence to kill. 

Relationships of any kind did not appeal to you in the slightest but you did think he was hot. You’d figure out the rest later 

“If you want to have sex, just say that” You say, smirking at him 

“I do” He says, “I thought I made myself clear about that” 

You roll your eyes and slide your number towards him. You stand and down the rest of your drink 

“You know where to find me” You say and head up to your own room. You knew you’d be seeing more of him around anyway 


	4. Hisoka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he could spit in my mouth if he wanted to.

Hisoka tried to fight you and you didn’t have a hard time beating him. You had him at your mercy within minutes and although you’d heard rumours about him, you hadn’t expected to hear him moaning. It definitely shocked you and you got off him immediately, calling him a pervert.   


He hasn’t left you alone since 

“What part of _‘leave me alone you creep’_ did you not understand?” You ask, leaning against a tree

You were standing in the middle of a forest, large trees surrounding you. The place you were in wasn’t dangerous per say but you had heard about hunters and not the same kind as yourself

“All of it doll” He smirks, “I always get what I want” 

“Did you not get the message the first time I kicked your ass?” You ask and he laughs before moving closer towards you 

You were fast but he was much quicker so you didn’t bother trying to escape, you weren’t scared of him. 

“I did, it made me hot and now I can’t get you out my head” He groans, leaning in to get a whiff of your scent 

You would cringe but you’d seen worse and having a creepy clown sniff you was not the craziest thing you’ve experienced 

“I just want a taste” He whispers, “you wouldn’t deny me that would you?”

“I would” You scoff, “I’m not a piece of meat”

He licks his lips and runs his fingers down your arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. You could deny it all you want but he could read your body language and he knew you wanted him just as much as he wanted you. 

“No, you’re much sweeter” He grins, “I can already taste you” 

He leans forward and you tilt your head unconsciously, letting him kiss your neck and suck at your sensitive skin. You bite your lip so you don’t moan but the small noise you make is enough to spur him on 

“I know you want me to ravish you” He says, tilting your head up so you can look into his eyes, “I’m sure you’ve heard about my .... _outbursts_ ”

“You mean the whole bloodlust thing?” You asks, grinning, “Hisoka, I’m not afraid of you”

“I can see that” He sighs, producing a card between his fingers

He presses it gently against your neck, hard enough to cut into your skin and you hiss, moaning when he leans down to lick at your skin again and you feel him smirk against your neck

“Don’t tell me you have a thing for blood play” He laughs, “because I have no problems assisting you with that”

He can tell you’re holding back by the way your body tenses up every time he touches you. You were enjoying the attention even if you denied it and told him to take a hike every time you saw him

“I could take you right here” He whispers, biting your earlobe

And you know he isn’t implying a fight. He wants you to give in and let him have his way with you but you’re way too persistent at teasing and you’d have him begging for you before you gave in. Nothing was ever easy with you and it’s why he kept coming back

“You’d love that” You smirk, reaching up to trace his bottom lip with your thumb before letting him suck, squeezing your thighs when he moans and closes his eyes

“It’s too bad you’ll have to wait” You whisper, wincing when he bites down onto your thumb

“Why do you insist on making things harder for me?” He asks and you laugh again, reaching down to grab his erection and gently massage 

“That’s all you baby” You smirk before letting him go and moving away, running between the trees and away from him

He’d catch up to you. He always did and maybe then you’d let him fuck you 

**Author's Note:**

> you’re welcome to request! any anime :) not just hxh


End file.
